


The Niffler

by Ihni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, i just love the niffler okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Just a little something from the Niffler's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Niffler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502883) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



What is that wonderful, enticing smell?  
Surely it’s treasure, or gold – I can tell!  
It’s calling to me and I want it, I crave it  
Unappreciated; it wants me to save it

A lonely watch, or a coin, or a locket  
Lying forgotten, perhaps, in a pocket  
Or maybe a bracelet, an earring, a ring?  
Lost in a purse – oh the poor little thing!

Don’t worry, Shiny, I’m coming for you  
There’s not many cracks where I cannot squeeze through  
I run and I climb and I jump and I crouch  
And I will not rest until you’re in my pouch

There you are, Shiny; a necklace, how cute!  
Into my pouch with the rest of my loot  
The people who had you have failed to preserve you  
And thus it is clear that they do not deserve you

Now, where can I hide it so Mummy won’t find it?  
Perhaps in my nest? Or below or behind it?  
Maybe he won’t notice it if I wear it?  
Or maybe, just maybe, he’ll agree to share it …?

No, he will not, because Stealing is Wrong  
If Mummy sees it it’ll be gone before long  
And then he will take away more of my treasure   
And he will give me the Look of Displeasure

He says that I shouldn’t take what isn’t mine   
I can’t help myself – they’re alone, and they shine!  
But I love my Mummy, don’t want him to yell  
So maybe I shouldn’t … wait, what is that smell?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing relevant, I just like to rhyme.  
> (And I love the fanfics for this fandom, I loved the movie, I love Newt Scamander and I love that darling Niffler.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Obscurial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314212) by [cycleagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleagle/pseuds/cycleagle)




End file.
